Another Generation
by Starz13
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine love their new born baby Alicia, but something is bothering her. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin held the door open for his beautiful wife Jasmine. She kissed his cheek to thank him. Aladdin smiled, and closed the door gently to their bedroom. The two were really tired. Especially Jasmine. She was 9 months pregnant, and could have the baby any day now, so Aladdin had to keep a good eye on her. It was late, and cool out. Jasmine got in bed, and began resting her head on a big comfy pillow. She pulled the covers up when she felt the cool breeze come through the balcony. She began to close her eyes, but was interupted by Aladdin's sweet voice.  
"Do you need more covers?"  
"No thank-you" She replied in a polite yet sleepy tone. Aladdin went over to her side of the bed and kissed her goodnight. He then went his side of the bed, and got under the covers. Secounds later, Jasmine cuddled next to him. He put his arm around her shulder, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aladdin began waking up from his dream. He turned his head, expecting to see Jasmine sleeping peacfully, but instead she was gone. Aladdin sat up, he looked around the room,but didn't see her any where. He pulled the covers off, and got out of bed. He was beginning to worry.  
How did she get out of bed so quietly? He wondered. Aladdin didn't think to look on the balcony, and soon he did, and was releived to see her and the 'baby' safe. She was gazing out at the city. Aladdin could see she had somthing big on her mind, because she had a serious look on her face. Aladdin took her by surprise as he swong his arms around her waist. She gasped, but didn't jerk away from his warm and loving arms. After awhile, Jasmine turned to face Aladdin. He kissed her passionatly before saying,  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No... I was just thinking" Her voice trailed off.  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked.  
"About the baby," she said softly. "I was just thinking of a name for when it comes." She smiled, then began to rub her stomach. Aladdin saw the happiness in her eyes. Suddenly, without warnning, Jasmine fell forward to the ground. Luckily, Aladdin caught her. Jasmine was on her knees and was starting to deep breath. Aladdin was starting to panic. He helped her to their bed, then ran out to get the nearest doctor that was strolling in the halls of the palace. Aladdin told the doctor what happened, and the doctor acted quickliy. In fact, he was a head of Aladdin. Aladdin didn't need to give directions, because they followed her screams. The doctor went on in while Aladdin waited out side.

Aladdin began pacing back and fourth. He was happy to be a father, but was also concerned and a bit worried. What if I'm no good at being a father? He thought. He vowed never to leave nor dissapoint Jasmine, but what if his child hates him? Aladdin got goose bumps thinking about. He shook the idea out of his head. He remembered how his own father,Cassim, left him and his mother and never came back. Aladdin never wanted his child to go through that. He is gonna be there for his baby and his wife.  
A few hours went by, and finnaly the doctor came out. He turned to face Aladdin and smiled.  
"Congradulations Prince Aladdin!" He said cheerfully.  
"It's a girl." Aladdin smiled and shook his hands.  
"Thank-you so much!" Aladdin said. The doctor gave him a quick bow before leaving. Aladdin ran to Jasmine's bedside. She was sitting up, cradiling their new born baby. Jasmine saw Aladdin, and smiled.  
"Do you wanna hold her?" She asked him. He nodded. Soon he was cradiling his child. Aladdin took a good look a t her. She had dark golden eyes, and sort black curly hair. He gently kissed her forhead. She began reaching and touching her face. He pulled back slowly.  
"She is beautiful" He said softly.  
"Did you come up with a name?" He asked.  
"Yes" She began."Alicia."  
He looked down at the baby and smiled.  
"Alicia is a perfect name for her" He said. He slowly and gently placed Alicia in Jasmine's arm. He kissed her on the forhead, and left the room with a big smile on his face. Wait till dad and and the guys hears this. He thought. He ran to look for every one to tell them the news.  
"Oh My!" Genie said in a high pitch voice.  
"My little Al is finaly a dad!"  
Genie gave him a big hug, and Abu joined in. Finaly when the hug ended, Genie's words ran across Aladdin's haed. I'm a father now. He thought. I have a big responsibility.  
"Is it a boy?" Genie asked in his normal voice. Aladdin shook his head.  
"It's a girl. Her name is Alicia" Aladdin said.  
Genie smiled at the name.  
"Is Jasmine alright?"  
Aladdin nodded.  
"She seems tired, it'll probably take her a day or so to get all her strength back, but otherwise she seems ok" Aladdin went outside to get some fresh air. Soon guards, servents and chamber maids ran up to Aladdin congradgulating him on his first new born child. He told every one it was a girl and her name was Alicia. Ever one liked the name and then went back to their duties. Aladdin was all alone now. He began walking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father Cassim. Aladdin huged him, and told him everything.  
"Congradgulations son" He said. Aladdin offered him to see Alicia, but he shook his head.  
"Maybe later. I wanna see her when she is bigger." Aladdin shrugged. He didn't understand his dad sometimes, but he didn't question him. Cassim said goodbye, and before Aladdin knew it, He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, Aladdin learned alot about parenting. Like how to feed Alicia, how to bathe her, and how to change her diaper, while Jasmine rested. Soon Jasmine got her strength back and was helping Aladdin take care of Alicia. Soon Alicia was beginning to crawl, and then she learned to walk and talk. Her first words were Mommy and Daddy. Aladdin and Jasmine were very proud of her. As the years went by, Aladdin saw more of him in Alicia. She had his strength, like if you tried to take her toys from her, she would have a tight grip on it. It would take you several minutes (maybe even a half hour) to take it from her. Alicia also had her mother's beauty. Her small black curls wore off. She had long black straight hair, with curls at the ends. Jasmine and Aladdin both knew Alicia wasn't a baby any more, she was a beautiful little 5 year old girl. And soon all of Agrabah would be hers. A few weeks later, Jasmine was pregnant again. They didn't know what it was gonna be, but they were very happy.

One morning, Alicia flopped her body on her perfectly made bed, making it messy. But she didn't care. She was really bored, and lonely. I wish I had a brother or sister to play with. She thought. We would play all day and watch the stars at night. She sighed and walked over to her balcony. There she leaned against the rail, and watched children play and have fun in the streets.  
"I would do anything to be them" She said softly to herself.  
"Just to play and have fun. But here I am. A prisoner in my own home."  
Just then, the sun came out from behind a cloud. It blinded her eyes, so she went back inside. As she walked in, she remembered what her parents told her about going in Agrabah. They told her she had to wait until she was seven or eight. Alicia hated that rule, because she had to wait two or three more years! Alicia looked around her huge room to find something to do. She decided to make up her bed. Once she got done, she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" She yelled. When she saw who it was, she ran into his arms.  
"Good Morning Daddy!" Aladdin hugged her back.  
"Good Morning Alicia!" He replied.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. She shook her head. For some reason, Alicia wasn't eating like she should, and Aladdin noticed. She could go through a whole day without eating unless you beg her.  
"Is there something wrong Alicia?" He asked looking into her big solemn dark golden eyes. She looked back into his warm dark brown eyes.  
"Daddy," She began, "I am tired of being stuck in this palace!" She began crying in her father's chest. He felt her cold tears soak through his purple vest, and tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. Alicia stopped crying, and then asked,  
"Daddy, can I have a brother or sister?"  
Aladdin looked at her surprised. Alicia continued.  
"You know! Someone to play with all day, and watch the stars at night." As she said that Aladdin thought it was a perfect time to tell her the good news. She whipped the last tear from her cheek, and looked back at Aladdin.  
"Alicia, I have some good news!" He said with a smile. Alicia's eyes turned from a dark solemn gold, to a bright gold. She wanted to know what the good news was.  
"Tell me Daddy! Tell Me!" She begged, bouncing excitedly on his lap.  
"You are gonna be a big sister next week!"  
She gasped. She didn't know what to say. All her prayers and wishes has been answered and granted. She kissed his cheek, and jumped on her bed happily (making it messy again.) Aladdin went over and kissed her on the forehead, and left to check on Jasmine.

When Aladdin left, Alicia jumped off her bed and left it messy, and ran out to tell everyone her good news.


	3. Chapter 3

Aladdin cracked open the door to the room Jasmine was in. He peeked in, and saw her lying down on their bed, dozing off peacefully. He cracked the door open a little bit more, just to slip inside. He gently closed the door, and tiptoed over to the bed. Soon he was standing over her. He brushed a few strays of hair from her face, and lightly stroked her arm. He wished she would wake up, because she had been sleeping all day so far. He wanted to feel her touch, because it seemed ever since the second pregnancy, they haven't spend any time together, she was either sleep or sick. But today, Jasmine seemed healthier; she wasn't pale, her hair wasn't dull, and she didn't have a fever. Aladdin smiled, because she was healthy, and because she starting to wake up. Jasmine full opened her eyes, and saw Aladdin rubbing her and smiled.  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
"Only noon, you have been sleep for awhile."  
"Oh..."  
She began to sit up. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes, and was greeted by Aladdin's warm hug. Soon the hug ended, and Aladdin asked,  
"How do you feel?"  
"I feel fine," she said with a smile. She even noticed she was healthier than usual.  
"You hungry? You haven't eaten in awhile."  
No, I'm not hungry," she said. Aladdin knew where Alicia got her eating habit from.  
"Not even a little something?" Aladdin asked making sure she was sure.  
"Well, maybe a little snack wouldn't hurt," she said. And she got out of bed, and walked out the room with Aladdin hand in hand to the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

Alicia was going from room to room yelling,  
"I'm going to be a big sister!"  
Iago, who was napping, woke up.  
"What's all the yelling about?"  
Alicia went over to the bird. She looked at him puzzled.  
"Who are you? And how can you talk?"  
Iago looked at her surprisingly.  
Who doesn't know who I am! I have many names in these parts." he lied. "Some call me Iago the magnificent! But you, my dear, may call me Iago the Great."  
"Wow!" she said, amazed. She quickly bowed before the 'royal' bird.  
"Oh Iago the Great, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked politely, still bowing.  
"Yes there is, actually, I want you to do two things for me, if it isn't too much."  
"Oh no, I am happy to do anything." she said, and then she arose to her feet, but still bowed her head. Iago was liking this.  
"First tell me who you are," he said in a royal voice.  
"My name is Alicia. I am the princess of Agrabah, and my mommy and daddy are the sultanas and sultan. Also the sister of the baby my mommy is having next week."  
Iago couldn't believe it. Five or six years went by fast. He thought. He was very pleased with himself for tricking her so easily.  
"Second, go and get me some food. I am starving!"  
"Yes, sir," she said sweetly. She left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

Jasmine ate an apple and some grapes, but Aladdin wished she would eat more. Just then, Alicia came in, and got the big fruit bowl Jasmine was eating out of, and hurried to get out, but Aladdin stopped her.  
"Alicia, where are you going with all that fruit?"  
"I am taking it to Iago the Great daddy." she said as if it were a common thing to do. Aladdin and Jasmine looked at her, then at each other questioningly. Then they both broke out into a laughing fit.  
"Iago the Great, huh?" he said, and they both lightened up. Then a thought hit him. What is Iago doing here? If he is here, then that means dad is here. Just then, Cassim came through the doors of the kitchen. Alicia dropped the bowl and all the fruit spilled out. She ran over to Aladdin and hid behind his legs.  
"Daddy who is that?" she asked, frightened. Cassim came closer.  
"I am your grandfather," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia stared at him blankly. Aladdin broke the ice by saying,

"Alicia, this is your grandpa." He picked her up so she can see him. Cassim stuck out his hand, for her to grab on. Alicia cautiously stuck out her hand to grab it. Aladdin slowly and carefully handed her over to his dad, and soon he was holding his granddaughter. All Alicia could do was stare at him.

He looks like a bad guy. She thought. She thought this because he wore his long blue cape, and she could see the tail of his sword in his right pocket. Cassim gave her a little hug and smile before he handed her back to Aladdin.

"She is very beautiful." Cassim said. Aladdin sat Alicia on the ground. Cassim cleared his throat before asking,  
"Where has Iago gone to?"

"Iago the Great grandpa." Alicia corrected him. He looked at her curiously.  
"He is down the hall." She added.

Cassim, along with Aladdin and Jasmine, began to laugh uncontrollably. Alicia gathered the spilled fruit, and sneeked out the room. When she got to Iago's room, she quickly brought the fruit to his feet, and Iago started digging in. Seconds later, Rajah, Genie, Abu, and Carpet all came in. They all heard Iago was here, so they wanted to say hi.

"So it's true, Iago finally came back." Genie observed, before grabbing the parrot by his feathers, and giving him a hug.

"Ok, enough of the love ya big pile of floating blue magic!!" Iago scolded. Alicia was petting Rajah when she heard Iago scolding. She came to his rescue by pulling him out Genie's arms. She cradled Iago in her arms like a fragile baby.

"Are you alright your Great?" she asked.

"I guess-" Just then, Abu snatched Iago out of her arms, and hugged his old friend.

"Ok monkey boy! You're crushing me!" Iago yelled.

"Abu!! You're hurting Iago the Great!!" She screeched. Just then Aladdin, Jasmine and Cassim came in the room.

"What's all the yelling about?!" Aladdin demanded. Every one froze.

"Daddy, Abu was hurting Iago the Great!" Alicia replied, glaring at him. Abu crossed his arms and began talking in his monkey language defending himself.

"Iago, is there something you want to tell Alicia?" Jasmine said. Iago huffed in defeat.

"Ok, look kid, my name isn't Iago the Great, it's just Iago. HAPPY NOW!!!!!" He said looking at Jasmine. She shook her head in pity. He looked back at Alicia, and saw hurt in her golden eyes. Iago began to fly out, but Cassim grabbed him with one hand saying,

"Tricking little girls is low, even for you Iago." Cassim let Iago go, and then said,

"Sorry everyone, me and Iago will be leaving now, we don't want to cause any more trouble." He started to leave, but was stopped by Jasmine's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you want to stay and see your next grandchild?" she asked while smiling. Cassim looked at her and saw that indeed she was pregnant.

"Maybe I'll visit when it's bigger." He said. Aladdin put his hand on his other shoulder.

"Dad, before you leave, can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Sure son." He said. They both went into the hall. Aladdin sighed, then asked,

"Remember when Alicia was first born, and I asked you if you wanted to see her, you said when she was older you would see her. Why did it take five years? You did want to see you're own grandchild... didn't you?" 

"Well son," He began, "The reason it took so long, was because I wasn't ready to be a grandfather. I was so surprised to hear you were having a kid! It isn't like I didn't want to see her. It is just that I wasn't ready to accept being a grandfather. You know what I mean Aladdin?" Aladdin really had a hard time understanding, but decided not to question him.

"I understand dad." He said. The two hugged before saying farewell.

By the way, three days later, Jasmine had her second child. It was a boy, and they named him Seth. Cassim came by to see his grandchildren very often.


End file.
